1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic musical instrument. More particularly, the invention relates to a hollow body stringed instrument having enhanced sonic properties and a method of anchoring string ends to the instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, hollow body acoustic stringed musical instruments include a plurality of strings disposed in tension from a head stock or other string fastening or tension-adjusting device to a bridge disposed on or near a hollow body defining a sounding chamber. In some cases, the strings are stretched over the bridge and extend to a tailpiece or other anchoring mechanism.
FIG. 2 shows a cutaway view of a prior art steel stringed guitar 10. Strings 12 extend from a headstock (not shown in FIG. 2) to bridge plate 24. Bridge plate 24 has holes 18 extending therethrough aligned with holes in sounding board top 17 (not visible). As is generally known, bridge pins 25 or other means are then used to secure the string ends to the bridge plate 24, which is attached to sounding board top 17. The tension of strings 12 generates a large torque and shear stress against sounding board top 17. To strengthen and improve sonic properties of sounding board top 17, a plurality of tone bars (not visible in FIG. 2) are disposed in some predetermined arrangement on the underside of sounding board top 17.
All aspects of the construction, materials, and design of the body of an acoustic hollow body instrument affect the resonance generated within the body of the instrument, which markedly alters the overall sound generated. A variety of techniques have been implemented to attach the string ends to the body of acoustic musical instruments, but none have proven to provide a marked improvement in volume or tone.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,510, issued Mar. 21, 2000 to Yaun, shows an acoustic hollow body guitar having strings connected at their tail end to a “bridge base” or tailpiece, which is secured to the tail end of the guitar. The guitar strings are stretched over a bridge which is fixed to a “vibration transmitting block” positioned just under the bridge inside the sounding chamber. This vibration transmitting block is then connected to various “bottom blocks” by coil springs in tension. The coil springs are designed to enhance the sound by adding a reverberation effect, which is said to also increase volume level. Note that the tail end of the guitar strings are not directly attached to the vibration transmitting block and the vibration transmitting block is fixed against the underside of the sounding board top just under the bridge. While this configuration may alter the sound generated by the guitar by adding a reverberation effect, it does not enhance and improve the clarity of the sound as desired by the present inventor.
German Patent No. 3,924,736, published Feb. 21, 1991, shows a guitar having a string anchoring arrangement where the strings are anchored to the underside of a block that is fitted into a groove formed in the body of the guitar. While this may improve the strength and appearance of the guitar string anchor, there is no suggestion that it improves the sonic properties of the guitar, nor is it suggested that it is suitable for a hollow-body acoustic musical instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,643, issued Nov. 14, 1995 to Beeson, shows a string support located between the saddle block of a guitar tremolo and each string passing over the saddle block. In this case, the string is retained using a retaining screw operated device to reduce string breakage. There is no suggestion that the volume and tone are improved using this device, nor does it appear to be intended for a hollow body acoustic musical instrument.
None of the above inventions and patents is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, the acoustic musical instrument solving the afore-mentioned problems is desired.